Эνєяутнιиg ιѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Su relación era como el espectro de un prisma: plasmaba todo los colores que ambos poseían y dejaban ver, en especial, el rojo, azul… y el gris, como la línea en donde siempre permanecieron refugiados hasta el momento."::...::¡Reto de DanTheSociopath!::..


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls** no **me pertenece y la canción de referencia tampoco~; _¡todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro!_**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Seh, como que no tenía intenciones de pasarme por el fandom** — **por reprimir las ganas de escribir un Stancest desde que vi cómo interactuaba ese par x'D, no porque sea vaga o algo por el estilo (?)— pero un reto es un reto (de parte de DanTheSociopath)... y las condiciones (más la explicación, ya que sé que está confuso AF) irán abajo u.o7.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Ubicado en un semi!AU. Incesto entre líneas & pseudo-slash, además de violencia~. Más OoC que IC, probablemente.**

 **Sin nada más para retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **E** verything is…_

* * *

 _«You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue…  
You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky,  
and you decided purple just wasn't for you.»_

* * *

 **T** us nudillos sangran, al igual que debe de lo debe estar haciendo parte de tu cabeza, empapando la maraña de cabello que se acaba de formar ahí a partir del último impacto contra una de las sucias paredes a tu alrededor, pero lo único que haces es limpiarte el rastro que escapa de tu nariz con la desgastada manga de tu campera negra, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el desastre que tenías atrás. Igualmente, nunca serías creyente de lo sobrenatural, ni aunque segundos atrás hubieses acabado con el ejército de raras criaturas autómatas que se te interpuso en el camino por aquella oscura senda que no dudaste en seguir.

 _Si tan sólo fueras más como tu hermano…_ no estarías en esos problemas, para empezar. Lo habías querido mantener al margen de lo que te pasaba realmente, aunque ese no había sido motivo suficiente para que _ese nerd_ te obedeciese, _porque nunca nada era suficiente para él, ¿no, Stanley?_ Ni siquiera tus problemas, porque los suyos siguen siendo mayores y, por ello, Stanford solía restarles importancia al contártelos.

Gruñes y, de la mejor forma posible, te pones de pie; tu visión puede estar borrosa, tu sentido del equilibrio puede vacilar y la oscuridad del callejón no te ayuda en nada, pero confías en tu instinto y éste te dice que puedes ganar, _aún puedes hacerlo si no desistes_.

Tu sonrisa se borra mucho antes de lo pensado.

Das un golpe ciego y fallas miserablemente, mas no sientes el problema hasta que tu contrincante hace sonar las costillas con —un muy buen— rodillazo _que podrías tener merecido_ , causando que más líquido carmesí escapase de tus rasposos labios ante la irremediable sorpresa.

La calle nunca había sido tan fría y tu sangre nunca había hervido tanto, menos, bajo ese contraste.

Si alguien —alguna vez— hubiese asegurado que tu gemelo podría darte una paliza, seguramente te habrías reído y, quizá, lo habrías golpeado (dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo; si el convivir día a día con tus padres era agobiante, siempre tenías días difíciles luego de que te echaran de casa _sólo por poder hacerlo al no aguantarte más_ ) por siquiera atreverse a pensar en esa remota posibilidad. Nunca reconocerías que, quien te provocó ese estado más moribundo de lo habitual era, precisamente, _tu otra mitad_ : Stanford Pines.

Tu orgullo vale más que tu vida… porque tu vida ni siquiera podría llamarse así desde que empezaste a vagar en busca de alguna otra motivación que te iluminase,buscando algún rumbo con el cuál pudieses sostenerte durante el tiempo necesario hasta encontrar otra estafa u otro idiota que pudiese mantenerte sin sospechar que te estarías aprovechando de él.

Maldita fuese la hora en la que quisiste verlo de vuelta, y también cuando decidiste llenarte de coraje para buscarlo y enfrentarle de una vez, _aún si tuviste que seguirlo como un maldito acosador durante un tiempo_ , asegurándote de memorizar los lugares que frecuentaba, las cosas que hacía y con quiénes se veía o no; por eso te volviste a interesar más en su persona, _le conocías mejor de lo que tus padres hubiesen deseado_ , y sabías que lo que estaba haciendo era raro _hasta para él_ o cualquier otro desquiciado paranoico que tuviste la desgracia de conocer.

Dejas de recordar y vuelves a aferrarte a las mínimas fuerzas que te quedan.

 _¿Qué es lo que Ford tenía de especial, que hasta tú habías quedado rendido ante él, y en más de un sentido?_

Tienes que enojarte, cegar tu juicio y actuar por instinto, _sólo una vez más;_ no te puede ser tan difícil… en especial, porque tu cuerpo se siente pesado y el sólo respirar ya es una tarea casi imposible de lograr, _y todo es por su maldita culpa_.

Pero no te rendirás, _no de nuevo_ … Como esa vez en donde no te atreviste a mirar atrás después de que te echaran de casa _ya que una pequeña discusión entre hermanos se había tornado una insípida pelea._ Sin embargo, agradecías que tus padres no indagasen más en el asunto y que Stanford tampoco dijese nada al respecto; si bien habían comenzado a pelear, hubo un importante intercambio de palabras y acciones que llevaron todo a ese punto de ebullición en donde el miedo que tenías te hizo reaccionar agresivamente; eso fue lo que vieron —y entendieron— ellos, y no les darías explicación alguna… _ya tenías suficiente con haberte enredado con la soga que tú mismo te acomodaste al cuello,_ no necesitabas más que tu propio reflejo juzgándote, aún si Ford compartía ello.

Su relación era como el espectro de un prisma: plasmaba todo los colores que ambos poseían y dejaban ver, en especial, el rojo, azul… y el gris, como las pastillas que solían tomar para tener alguna esperanza de conciliar el sueño, el color del que se empezaba a tornar el cabello de ambos debido al tiempo y a las preocupaciones acumuladas, y línea en donde siempre permanecieron refugiados _hasta el momento_.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te vas a apiadar ahora? —Preguntas, escupes, _tratas_ , y una inexpresiva mirada a través del rayado cristal de los lentes de Stanford es lo único que recibes en ésta ocasión—. Si vas a hacer algo, al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo bien —agregas, orgulloso de poder emular bien las palabras, _casi_ haciendo creer que no te hace falta el aire por el sobreesfuerzo que demuestras entre las pequeñas pausas para respirar y recobrar la compostura.

 _Y nada_ , un extraño desasosiego es lo que te invade, sobrepasando el dolor que ya te acostumbraste recibir, no sólo por ocasionártelo tú mismo en la mitad de las veces debido al comportamiento autodestructivo.

 _No vas a pensar que preferías que Stanford te siguiese golpeando a que te esté ignorando descaradamente, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería, más que patético, demasiado lastimero para que pudieses aguantarlo._

La voz en tu cabeza te tiene harto; sin embargo, bajo esas circunstancias, no haces más que apretar los puños y dedicarte a notar el ardor presente en cada una de tus heridas… _que no son pocas_ , lo empiezas a notar.

 _¿Cuándo todo entre ustedes se había vuelto así de… complicado?_

No puedes negarte que, con cada atención, toque o leve roce de Ford, tu horrible día se hacía _un poco más_ tolerable; en cambio, no tienes noción de lo que pasa por la mente de tu gemelo, y eso te frustra al punto de querer sacarle la verdad a golpes… hasta que la ocasión perfecta se dio, y no fue precisamente un puñetazo —o rodillazo— lo que recibiste por parte suya.

 _Ese fue el inicio de tu fin, ¿no es así?_ Era demasiado perfecto como para no estar tentado a hacerse adicto a su esencia…

Ríes sin ganas, anhelando verlo de vuelta, tal y como le recuerdas… aunque eso no pasa. Ford no te sonríe como siempre, no musita ningún cansino —pero necesario— reproche y ni siquiera parece estar mirándote.

—Nunca creí que te hundirías tanto… por algo tan estúpido —es lo que alcanzas a decir, aún con esfuerzo y totalmente adolorido.

Quieres sonreírle una última vez para expresarle cuánto lo amas (porque las palabras nunca se te han dado, _irónicamente_ ) y… lo logras por un instante; al siguiente parpadeo, el filo de su navaja te hace sentir el cercano frío de la muerte.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —logras escuchar cuando aquello sale de los labios de tu hermano, que se sitúa a tu lado cuando caes de forma definitiva, de rodillas, ante él, abrazándote finalmente el abdomen, aún si la herida está más arriba—, _lo mismo, Stanley…_

Todos los finales en los que te soñabas terminaban de la misma forma: con un intenso escarlata manchándote tanto tu cuerpo como los alrededores, pero aquella sombría mirada, de pupilas felinas —según reconociste por un instante— es, sin duda, algo nuevo.

—A los perdedores como yo… les espera esto —dices, resignándote a tus próximos y últimos minutos con pulso cardíaco— pero, a los tontos como tú... ¿qué les espera, eh?

No agregas nada porque no esperas nada, y es cuando terminas por sorprenderte sin disimulo alguno.

— ¿Stanley? —te llama Stanford, y en su voz hay una obvia mezcla de sentimientos agobiantes luego de que su rostro vuelve a ser con el que tanto anhelaste desde que tenías memoria, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera desgastado los años—. ¡Stanley, reacciona, maldición! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

No entiendes nada (aunque Ford entiende aún menos lo que sucede), pero, de igual forma, te alegras de estar en sus brazos, al igual que podría hacerlo un pobre animal herido que regresa con su amado dueño; por más helados y empapados que estén, eso es lo más cercano a la calidez que has estado desde que vives solo.

Le escuchas llamar a una ambulancia, a los policías y a más gente que no logras distinguir o reconocer. Luego de las palabras de aliento —que seguían sonando tan cliché como aquellas telenovelas que solías ver a escondidas—, tu gemelo trató de acomodarte para que el profundo corte no te molestara tanto, ignorando por completo que la navaja con la que habías sido apuñalado no terminó lejos de donde ambos están.

Finges creerle, asintiendo, sólo para seguir recibiendo esas nerviosas y torpes caricias sólo una vez más, otra vez.

Todo es borroso y los párpados cada vez te pesan más.

Por un instante, sientes que ya no hay más líneas o colores que los separen… y es lo último que recuerdas; nunca creíste en las tonterías del «cielo» o de las exageraciones del supuesto «infierno», pero pareces estar en un lugar muy diferente tras el último parpadeo y ya nada se siente fracturado, cortado o fuera de su correspondiente lugar.

«¿Qué demonios…? —te preguntas, más confundido que horrorizado ante el vacío en el que te encuentras flotando—. ¿Qué es esto?»

Y no llegas a formular nada más o siquiera hacer algo. La carcajada proveniente detrás de ti es algo que no puedes pasar por alto, no sólo porque llega a calar hasta lo más profundo de tus huesos… o lo que sea que tengas en su lugar.

«Creo que tú, mi simpático sujeto, podrías serme bastante útil, al igual que yo podría serlo para ti… en caso que quieras ver de vuelta al otro Pines bastante seguido.»

De no haber mencionado lo último, tu entrecejo se mantendría fruncido.

«¿Qué es lo que quieres, especie de triángulo volador? —Gruñes en vez de preguntar y aquel ente amarillo toma eso como pauta para acercarse más a ti—. Se supone que estoy muerto, no tengo tiempo para tus locos juegos… o extrañas alucinaciones.»

«Eres un sujeto bastante interesante, ¿sabes? Y no a todos les digo lo mismo…»

«¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con el parloteo? ¿Me darás una charla y mandarás la infierno, o a donde sea que deba ir?»

Nuevamente, su siniestra risa se hizo escuchar.

«Curioso… pero, de todas formas, todo sigue teniendo un precio. No te preocupes, no es nada personal… sólo políticas de la casa, si me entiendes.»

Sabes hacer negocios pero, por ésta vez, no te importa —ni un poco— reparar en costos o sacrificios; tú mismo lo dijiste antes: estás muerto, sin absolutamente nada que perder, aunque mucho por ganar.

Tampoco tienes que pensarlo mucho.

«Siendo así —empiezas, satisfecho—, tienes al socio perfecto delante de ti. ¿Qué clase de planes tienes?»

No obstante, cuando un intenso dolor se apodera de cada fibra de tu ser apenas estrechas la mano que aquella cosa te extendía, empiezas a comprender (por las malas) que quizá no debiste hacer un trato tan rápido… sin siquiera conocer a una entidad como Bill Cipher.

«¿Qué clase de sorpresa sería si te lo dijera tan pronto?»

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, en caso de que alguien llegase hasta aquí~!**_

 _ **~Paso a explicar:**  
_ **»Sep, Bill estaba usando el cuerpo de Ford para aprovechar a matar a Stan y torturarle con ello una vez se diera cuenta, fin del cuento (?). _  
_**

 ** _~Mientras que las condiciones eran:_  
** **»Subirlo el mismo 31 de Octubre, que fuese de u** **na extensión de 1K hasta 5K, tener (por lo menos) un muerto y un tema tabú :'v, y como el incesto y los demonios son parte de ellos, doy la tarea por cumplida 7v7(8).**

 **So... A todos los ajenos o curiosos, espero que les haya gustado/entretenido/partido la cabeza esta rara historia por Halloween :'D/. Dan, sólo di que predijiste _casi_ todo (?) porque no se aceptan devoluciones uvu y menos cuando debía hacer dos cosas para subir ésto, y no hice ninguna de las dos x'D7, entre ellas, estaban el dormir y el corregirlo como se debe 7/7.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir... _¡Hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer(L)._**


End file.
